


Grief and Getting Better

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Kozik is dead, No Dialogue, Post Call of Duty, Tig grieves in his Tiggy way, atmospheric piece, character piece, sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: Tig visits Kozik's grave. There's (barely any) crying.





	Grief and Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after Kerin, @juiceortiz, on tumblr gave me the Tig/Kozik feels.

the first time Tig visits Kozik's grave he feels like a total pussy. because who does this shit. besides Kozik was a pain in the ass. so, really, fuck him. Tig realises he's probably more than a little drunk when he noticed his ass is getting cold, but he doesn't remember sitting down. he grabs the bottle, takes a swig and pours the half-a-shot left onto the ground in front of the marker.

  
the second time he still doesn’t know why he’s there. but he walks away quickly when he sees happy standing in front of the stone. so at least he’s not the only one who’s apparently grown a pussy. that makes him feel a little better. there’s a long stretch of time where he doesn’t go; but that’s whatever. it’s not like he needs to go every other day. but shit’s reached a breaking point with the club. between finding out that Roosevelt is trying to blackmail Juice and the shit with pope…

Tig’s head’s in a weird place. he realises he should take off when some homeless broad offers him a blanket. so he stands up, lights a smoke, flips off Kozik’s grave and saunters away. there’s bound to be some crow-eaters hanging around the clubhouse. when he gets there he finds the one Kozik had taken a shine to, and contrary to his usual style he takes his time with her. and doesn’t question it when he climbs into bed after a quick shower and curls around her.

the last time he comes to see Kozik he’s got a german shepperd with him. he’d seen the dog hanging around gate that surrounds the lot and decided the thing looked pitiful so he took him in. Tig laughs his ass off when the dog takes one look-and-s-sniff at the marker and promptly lifts his leg and pisses all over it. Tig considers it poetic justice and walks away whistling.


End file.
